


【DND】Coin

by Ccato



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato
Summary: 2021情人节贺
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 4





	【DND】Coin

**Author's Note:**

> 每次不搞肉就会水很多内容，不过真的很喜欢带小姐姐们一起玩。  
> 友情向赛高！性冷淡赛高！  
> 感谢基友的日常，可爱。  
> 要是有可爱日常也欢迎和我分享(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)

但丁是个怪人。虽然这点尼禄早在几年前就知道了，但他从来没有想过他在怪的程度上还能做到层出不穷鬼见愁，日日更新碎你心的飞跃进步。

在二月的第一周，在陌生城市的一个陌生超市里，他看到了斯巴达之子、传奇恶魔猎人、他立志要超越的人穿着一件有点儿紧的长款红色外套，带着一个草莓造型的头套在商场水果专区跟着一些过期的还没有撤走的笨重电子圣诞老人在扭动屁股，嘴里还哼着甜腻腻的促销歌儿。尼禄躲在货柜后大力地给自己一个嘴巴子，响亮的声音让路过的其他客户纷纷躲避。腮帮子传来的丝丝阵痛告诉尼禄眼前的一幕并不是幻觉。

绝望地看着眼前那个滑稽的身影，尼禄觉得自己心中那个即使被教会关于但丁邋遢的调查报告拍脸都没打碎的上踹教堂天窗，下砍地狱魔树的伟岸形象一块块崩塌了。

尼禄强迫自己站在原地放空思想，直到姬莉叶捧着两盒草莓从那群被小孩子包围起来的鲜红老人里快步走了回来。姬莉叶把草莓放进手推车里，轻声说：“但丁先生真可怜。听说有小孩子把他的假胡子都扯走了，现在他看起来不像圣诞老人，别人都不去买他的草莓。”

如果妮可有跟过来她一定会认真地跟姬莉叶解说什么叫杀熟。但是尼禄现在一点都不想承认他认识那个试图往这个方向抛媚眼的男人，所以他什么都没说，只是推起购物车朝反方向飞奔离去。

“这很正常。过几天就是情人节了，但丁需要钱。”崔西风情万种地倚靠在事务所的窗边，染着红色指甲油的手指支棱在空中指点向门口附近的日历说道。

“但丁？情人节？他交女友了？！”尼禄惊讶地问。姬莉叶也吃惊地放下了手里的杯子，好奇地望向崔西。

“怎么可能。但丁只是纯粹地对每个节日都很上心。两个月前那个，那个头上长草的男人的生日他不是玩得很高兴嘛。”

那不是草，是荆棘。尼禄在心里默默纠正女恶魔的错误认识。那是个专注于打击恶魔的教派。虽然崇拜斯巴达的佛度那小岛上可以说是全面禁止阅读它任何的相关信息，但是对斯巴达教义失望又值青春叛逆期的尼禄曾经有一段时间对这些禁忌的知识很是痴迷，偷偷摸摸地阅读学习了很多，虽然毫无用处。斯巴达教的创始人大概怎么也想不到，他们的神的后人都不信奉斯巴达。

“所以这次还是派对？”

崔西走到放假中央那张宽大的书桌后，捣鼓了一会拿出一个红色的信封煞有其事地交到尼禄手中，“这次不要又忘了带礼物。”

由于少了赞助人这次的派对比起圣诞节那个华丽闪亮的派对显得要落魄不少。整个事务所灰蒙蒙地，只在吊扇上挂了几个粉红色的心形挂饰作点缀。食物也只有大量的披萨和酒，幸好姬莉叶带了家庭制大份量食物过来，让这场聚会不会过于油腻。本应该对这些简陋的安排表示抗议的两位女士这次异常安静，她们相笑碰杯，艳丽的唇吻着酒杯，一双媚眼如丝地飘向但丁。

“啊哈，我就知道她们对但丁有意思。英雄美人，不错不错。”妮可拔着尼禄肩膀，欲盖弥彰地躲在他身后偷窥，嘴里还吧唧吧唧地发表感言。

尼禄冷哼了一声，继续低头帮姬莉叶分装食物。她们的“意思”可绝对没有你想象那么美好。尼禄在心里评价。

酒过三巡，话题也从他们的初遇聊到了昨天，这个派对终于快进到了高潮。但丁从桌子后面捧来了几个礼物盒，告示着他这些天拼命打工的钱最终流向了何方。蕾蒂是最先行动的，她挑走了最大的一个礼盒，可是但丁把那个礼盒又拿了回来，给她塞了一个小盒子。蕾蒂不满地撕开包装，一颗硕大的红宝石在盒子里熠熠生辉。

“和你的眼睛很像。”但丁满意地说。

“谢啦但丁。”蕾蒂高兴地道谢，从口袋里掏出一叠纸张递给但丁，“情人节快乐。”

眼神很好的尼禄一眼认出那叠纸张上印着的标签，和今天晚上主食的披萨上的一模一样，那是一堆的披萨代金券。

“这是你的。情人节快乐。”但丁把刚才蕾蒂挑走的礼盒递给崔西，她们总是能在不经意间争斗起来。

“谢谢。”崔西简单地道谢，也打开了盒子，里面躺着一排华丽的玻璃瓶子，浓郁的香味瞬间涌出，“你的礼物，我的男孩。”

和蕾蒂的一样，崔西递给但丁的同样是一叠纸。尼禄再次细细瞧了一眼，上面画着的是一杯杯草莓圣代。

“然后，尼禄，希望你不会拒绝同性给你的情人节礼物。”

“……谢谢。”尼禄结巴地道谢，迟疑地接过那个小盒子并打开。黑色绒布上嵌着几枚银色的男式戒指，和几年前他们初次见面时尼禄佩戴的很相似，只是上面的玫瑰雕工比他的旧指环好上几倍，光亮的银质看上去也比他的要昂贵不少。

不敢抬头，不敢直视但丁。尼禄盯着那几枚戒指拧巴地缓慢后退。心里祈祷但丁是个大度的人，祈祷他不图任何回礼。

然而，但丁是个红色恶魔。

“我的回礼呢？”

“下次给你补。忘记带来了。”

“你骗人！”妮可突然扯着嗓子喊起。

这该死的醉鬼！尼禄转身试图阻止喝醉了的妮可。可惜一切都太晚了，妮可已经从他们的行李堆里掏出了尼禄准备的礼物并递给但丁。

“谢谢。”但丁摸了摸妮可的脑袋以示奖励，在尼禄飘忽的眼神中打开了他的礼物，“我的礼物是……两盒草莓？”

操起一旁的酒瓶子，尼禄在全屋人不可思议又充满怜悯的眼光里咕咚咕咚地给自己灌酒。

酒精，请拯救这个尴尬的场面吧！

  
吊顶的装饰空荡荡，地板却满当当地堆满空酒瓶，各色玻璃流光溢彩。残酒、食物碎屑和纸碎混在一起，黏糊糊得被踩进地板上，酒精奔腾的快乐时间里谁也不会去考虑它们明天该如何被清理。

刚才还在闹腾的妮可已经完全醉倒了，同样酒醉的姬莉叶扶着她到楼上但丁准备好的客房休息，尼禄则被蕾蒂扯着留在大厅继续喝酒，和他一遍又一遍地讲和但丁第一次见面时都干过的一样事儿。今晚他们三个注定要留宿在但丁的事务所里。

“别说这些扫兴的话题。在你们心中我只剩被剑捅穿的戏份吗？”用酒瓶敲打着桌子，但丁无奈地抗议。

“你要跳舞吗？脱！跳！动起来！”

醉鬼的思路跳脱且无解，她们从口袋里掏出钞票朝但丁扔过去，口哨声一波接一波。

“哈哈，你们要看吗？确定要看？”钞票能让恶魔也堕落，但丁扯开上衣的扣子朝两位女士喊道：“来，让……嗷！”

但丁瞬间酒醒了，大概是因为玻璃碎插进背部导致了流血受伤，身体在自愈的同时把酒精也蒸发了。

“尼禄？”

那个年轻人跨坐在他身上，把他往玻璃碎片上又压深了几分，不过那张绯红的年轻漂亮的脸让但丁原谅了他突然给他一个过肩摔的唐突行为。

“为什么要作践自己！”尼禄打了个酒嗝，像刚才妮可那样大声嚷嚷，“为什么要买这么贵的礼物！为了钱出卖自己身体真的好吗？！”

“什么？不对，你说什么？”但丁疑惑年轻人为啥会问出这种问题。不过他确定尼禄没有听到他的疑问，因为尼禄还在源源不断地重复之前的问题，而且蕾蒂和崔西的笑声实在是太大了。

“我说你为什么要为钱出卖自己！送那么贵的礼物我又买不起同样价位的！我没钱！你不知道吗？！”

但丁当然知道尼禄没钱，关于尼禄的一切他都通过蕾蒂的关系网了解得一清二楚。不了解情况的是尼禄，但丁从来不缺钱，要是真的急用钱他可以变卖的东西太多了。只是在礼物上但丁希望它们来得纯粹且有意义。而且他也没有嫌弃尼禄的回礼寒酸来着。

“你缺钱吗？你可以跟我说。我有钱的。”

尼禄一边说一边从口袋里掏出钱包，从里面抽出一张纸币对折抖嗦着往但丁腰间塞。可是无论他怎么努力那张钞票还是刺眼地皱巴在眼前。

“你收好吧。别老是吃披萨，对身体不好。水果…对，水果，草莓也不错，多吃点。你口袋呢？”

来回尝试了几回，尼禄发现只穿了薄衬衣的但丁身上并没有衣袋，他给的私房钱塞不进去。烦躁地挠了挠头，尼禄吼道：“买件好点的衣服啊！”

说完伸出恶魔手，锋利的爪子划开了布料，尼禄终于找到了可以塞钱的缝。他卷起钞票，不断往衣缝里面塞，嘴巴叨念，“借钱是解决不了生活的，省的花。下次我会给你寄佛度那的特产，那些好吃，多吃点。照顾好自己。”

那两个女人笑得太猖狂，笑声在屋子里回荡。在那些回音中，但丁几乎听不清尼禄在说什么，只感觉到钞票划过皮肤是轻微的触感和随后而来的羞耻，他不知道怎么回应尼禄，嘴巴支吾地发出一些声音。

尼禄对但丁的回复很是不满意，抓着他的衣领狠狠摇晃了一下，“你说什么？你有听到我说话吗？但丁！”

哐啷。起落的身体压到玻璃又发出了奇怪的声音。尼禄粗暴的动作愣了一下，迷茫的眼神顺着但丁的身体上下扫动，最后停在但丁有些松散的皮带上，“投币机？”

“不！尼禄！”

有着强烈的不详预感，但丁试图提醒抗议，可惜被崔西和蕾蒂的叫好给压下去，“对！尼禄！给但丁一点好东西！呜哦哦！”

“也别喝那么多酒，喝酒误事。”左手兜住大堆的硬币，右手一枚一枚得塞进但丁的裤腰里，尼禄将但丁的羞耻彻底点爆。

“唔，没了。”捏着空瘪的钱包，尼禄向但丁报告。

“好，谢谢光顾。”但丁捂着脸，声音带着难得的颤抖。

“不客气。”说完，像是被拔掉电池的玩偶，尼禄猛地趴倒在但丁身上，满足地打起呼噜。

随着尼禄的倒下，酒鬼的狂宴有了短暂的安静。但丁推开尼禄爬起身，满身的钞票又一次欺凌了他的身体一遍。裤裆沉甸甸地往下坠，冰凉的硬币堆积在内裤里面。

“……”

沉默着，但丁正面抱起尼禄，拖着他往楼上走，背上还插着的玻璃让他看上去像一只华丽的鸟。

“不可以哦！但丁！你要干什么！你这是犯罪！”崔西的声音从身后传来，忧心忡忡的，仿佛一个看到孩子误入歧途的母亲。

“既然收钱了，今晚我会好好疼爱他的。”但丁回头，朝楼下的人扯出一个扭曲的笑容。愤怒和羞耻让他失去了以往的从容，做出了孩子气的报复——他脱下尼禄的上衣，抛下楼，“Ciao.”

楼下再次爆发出疯狂的欢呼和口哨。

黑色的短袖在摇晃下坠，然后停在空中，被一截锋利的刀尖挂住。不过疯狂三人组谁也没发现这点。

看来，今晚将是一个血色情人节。

-end-


End file.
